A moonlit night
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: A very long ONESHOT to help release some emotional pressure, hope you enjoy. Please read and review.


A Moonlit Night

THIS IS A ONESHOT, I NEEDED TO RELEASE A BIT OF EMOTIONAL PRESSURE. SO ENJOY.

Humphrey

I sat on this ledge behind the waterfall, staring at my paws as I fiddled and played with them. Never in my life had I ever been so nervous. The suspense and pressure was enough to make me want to jump off this ledge , but even that would not solve my current problem.  
I looked to the full moon that pierced the dark sky, illuminating everything it touched. It was intriguing, really. It wasn't a star, or a sun, yet it could produce light that allowed us to see. Not to mention it was very beautiful and majestic, yet, no single individual could personally own it. It was there, for all to share. I knew of something similar...love. It could not belong to a single individual, but it was shared by everyone. It too was beautiful and majestic.  
I simply laughed as I looked back down to my paws. It was getting really late, and she had yet to show up. She probably wasn't going to anyway, so why did I even bother.  
Perhaps, deep down, I had sone foolish hope that she would show up. However, she hadn't the last time I asked her, so why did I even bother. What I had hoped to accomplish here would not have mattered either way, even if it had been accomplished. The pack law prevented us, an Alpha and Omega from being together.  
So in reality, I shouldn't even be standing here, but, hope kept me glued to this spot. I began to ponder, wandering through my own mind, searching for something more than hope. Searching for some reason as to why I still clung to this. It was then that I asked myself; why am I still standing here, why am I even bothering? I know it won't matter, nor will it make a difference or change anything, so why am I still standing here? I should just go home.  
I stood up, prepared to leave, when she entered the small underpass.  
"G-G-Good evening Kate." I greeted, stuttering uncontrollably, as even her casual appearance was stunning. Her presence and looks left me at a loss for words.  
She giggled lightly as she returned the greeting. "Good evening to you to. It's good to see you." she said, pulling me into a warm and caring embrace.  
I felt my heart beat faster as her arms wrapped around me, and her warm, silky voice only got me more wound up. I breathed in her intoxicating scent, nearly collapsing from the wondrous smell. I couldn't help but blush, having to resist the urge to nuzzle the back of her neck. She was not mine to nuzzle, she belonged, or was engaged to Garth. Still, it felt amazing, and I did not wish to let go, but nothing lasts forever, and no one knew this better than I did.  
"I'm sorry I'm late, but I had something I had to tend to first." She whispered, releasing me.  
I couldn't help but chuckle as I simply brushed it aside as nothing.  
"Oh, it's alright. Really, I would've waited." I replied, putting on a grin.  
Everything went silent as I looked from her, to the moon. Her company was more than enough to keep me satisfied, as opposed to those who could not stand silence.  
I looked back, beginning to laugh, as I remembered the past, vividly reliving every detail in my mind.  
"Do you remember when we were pups and we hung out up here all the time?"  
She too joined me in my laughter, but whether she really did remember or not was unclear, still, it was nice to share this moment with her.  
"And remember when you thought I had fallen off this ledge? You ran all they way back home to get mom and dad." She responded, doing her best to keep her composure.  
"Yeah, and when I brought them back and we found out that you were actually safe. Oh man!" I laughed. "I was so embarrassed."  
"Yeah, and mom got so mad, she chased you all the way back home."  
I couldn't control my laughter, nor my emotions as they all became twisted together.  
It was times like this that I enjoyed the most. A simple visit down memory lane with a friend or two, but this was different. To me, Kate was something more, she was more than just a friend, now if only she felt the same way.  
"Thanks for coming Kate, it's moments like this that I can really enjoy."  
She smiled, but did not look away from the moon, her gaze was like a trance, like she could not look away.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. It feels great to relax with good friends."  
Just as she did not look away from the moon, I did not look away from her.  
"Kate? Are you...Happy?" That want really what I had wanted to ask her, but it was a good place to start. Perhaps we should've gotten a little bit more personal, but it wouldn't have made much of a difference anyway, I had no doubt in my mind that he didn't think of me as anything more than a friend.  
She finally looked to me with an utterly confused and unsure expression.  
"Happy? What do you mean?"  
I gazed deeper into her eyes, searching her soul.  
"I mean, are you happy with your life? With your family, your friends? everything."  
She nodded, looking back up to the moon.  
"I'm pretty satisfied with my life." She replied.  
"No, that's not what I meant. Are you happy? Truly happy?"  
She gazed down at the ground. "I guess I am. I love my family and they love me and would do anything for me. I've got a great life...I'm an alpha who's engaged to a big strong alpha male, and I've got great friends like you who are always there for me, so I guess I am happy with my life. Why? Are you not happy with yours?"  
I looked away, unsure if I should answer.  
"I-I don't know Kate. I guess not, but at the same time, I can't complain, I mean I've hot friends, but that's all. It's not the same as having a family."  
She too dropped her head, ashamed to have forced such a subject.  
"I-I'm sorry." She apologized.  
I shook my head looking into her lovely amber eyes.  
"No, no. It.'a alright, I don't mind, but I suppose that I really am not happy with my life."  
I wanted to cry when I said that, as I found every bit to be true. I wasn't happy. I was absolutely miserable. I was lonely and hurting every day of qmy life, but I was an omega, and though we cheered others up, we couldn't cheer ourselves up.  
"So what would make you happy with your life?" She asked kindly.  
I looked down, thinking really hard, as if I didn't know. The answer was already there, but I couldn't tell her, she would just brush me off, reject me.  
"I-I don't know Kate, I guess I'm just...lonely. I really don't know, but for some reason, I just can't enjoy life." I answered, refusing to make eye contact.  
When I looked back up to her, she seemed so shocked, as if she hadn't expected it. I suppose I couldn't blame her, I never really showed it, but then she simply tilted her head and smiled. I felt my heart speed up as that smile of hers melted my heart. The cold, frozen veins grew hot as the blood pumped faster.  
I wish I could've smiled back , but...I had nothing to smile about.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be alright. There's a wolf out there for everyone." She whispered, pulling me into a hug. I felt my heart flutter as I blushed wildly. I felt so warm and fuzzy inside as her arms once more wrapped around me.  
I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms tightly around her, holding her close. This is as close to her as I could get, but still, if we couldn't be together, I was still happy to be friends.  
"Thanks Kate...You've always been good to me. I'm glad I met you." I whispered, holding her tighter.  
"Humphrey, I'm sure you'd do it for me. So you don't need to thank me, that's what friends are for."  
She didn't know the half of it, the things I would go through for her. She obviously had no clue.  
She finally released me, and turned away, looking to the moon.  
"Well, it's getting late." She stated, turning to face me with a nervous smile. "I should probably get home."  
I nodded slightly and watched her as she left.  
"Yeah."  
"Goodbye Humphrey!" She called back to me. "I'll see you later."  
"Bye Kate!" I replied.  
As her presence vanished, I felt all the light around me fade away, and my heart slowed to a stop as I felt alone again. That had not gone how I had wanted it to, but I guess I shouldn't have expected much else, there was no way, no chance in hell we could be together. Still, a guy could dream right?  
I felt the tears building up in the back of my throat as I realized my failure. I fell back, gazing up to the moon with blurred vision as the tears fought their way out. I needed a release for this pain, and I knew only one way.  
I stood up straight, puffing my chest up as I took a deep breath. I threw my head back, closing my eyes tight as I threw my muzzle to the sky.  
I opened my mouth and my heart jumped into my voice as I began to sing. I poured my soul into my voice. My emotions, my feelings, my past, my body mind and soul, all mixed into one as I continued to wail my pain to an uncaring and cruel world that did not care to hear it, yet it was there for those who did. Whether Kate heard it or not did not cross my mind as I continued my song. I didn't care, I just let the moment consume me as I cried out.

Kate

I felt chills and thrills crawl up my spine as a heavenly voice pierce the night sky. My fur stood on end as I turned to the source, which was utterly shocking.  
"Humphrey?"  
I had no idea he could howl, I mean he never had before, and I most certainly did not expect him to sound so good. I wanted to go back, but why? What was this feeling? Why did I want to go back? I had no idea, but I felt so attracted to his howl, like a bear to honey. I didn't move, I was frozen to the spot, like I had been glued to the ground. I simply stood there, dumbfounded as I looked up to the ledge behind the falling water. How was it he sounded so good? Why did he have the howl of an alpha? So many thoughts flooded my mind as I turned to continue down the path, and as I continued on my way, my mind only continued to generate more questions. Questions like...How could he sound so good? How could he be an omega? Was he really an omega?  
But there was one that hit me harder than the rest. Why did I feel so attracted to him? What was this feeling? I felt like I needed to be beside him, like I wanted him. I needed his presence. Was it...Love? No, that was ridiculous, it couldn't be love, Humphrey was just a friend.  
I rubbed the sides of my head, as it began to spin with confusion. I headed towards home, not wanting to think about it anymore.

Humphrey

I hadn't gone home, or slept since Kate and I hung out last night, nor had I eaten. I was still sitting on that same ledge, gazing up at the moon...or at least where it had been, it was a new moon, so it couldn't be seen. I had been howling all day and night, and my voice had disappeared, so I couldn't speak. My eyes were as weary as my body. This feeling of loneliness was overwhelming, and I had no idea what I was to do, but I did know one thing, I wanted it to end so badly. I looked down at my paws before I tried to howl again, but my voice cracked and my throat burned with pain, causing me to clutch it tightly.  
I groaned in pain as I tried to make it stop. However, it was my fault I felt this way, I had done it to myself, but I didn't know what to do, so I just did the only thing I knew, to wait out the pain.  
Though my weary body ached, I felt so much more stress on my heart and mind, as they still burned from last night's experience. My body had gone cold, and stiff.  
"Humphrey?" A voice called to me.  
I looked up, to see Kate, just standing there. I felt my body warm up again as my blood began to rush. Her presence and appearance was so relieving.  
"Kate..." I said with a coarse, dry voice. "W-what are you doing here?"  
She padded a little closer, sidling over beside me.  
"I was looking for you."  
She was looking...for me? Why would she be looking for me? I thought really hard for an answer and remembered the real question that needed to be asked, the statement that needed to be states.  
"I-I wanted to talk to you." She whispered.  
I stood up, stretching as I finally decided to face her.  
Our eyes locked as we stood close, noses nearly touching. She finally got a good look at me as so she said.  
"Are you okay? You don't look so good." She asked.  
I was ashamed of my own tears as I rubbed my itchy eyes dry, turning to avoid further embarrassment.  
"Y-yeah...I'm fine." I replied.  
She leaned in a little closer as I stepped back.  
"Are you sure? You seem down."  
I nodded again, still looking away.  
She gasped lightly as she leaned back again.  
"H-have you been crying? Why would you be crying? What happened?"  
I shut my eyes tight, trying to blink away the tears that stung my dry and weary eyes. I opened them and looked into hers, throwing myself over her shoulder. I needed to tell her, it was the only thing that was going to make me fell better, or worse. One way or another, she needed to know.

Kate

He threw himself over my shoulder, holding me tight as he began to sob. I was initially surprised by not only his sobbing and sudden change of mood, but also because if had never seen him cry before. I could feel his tears soaking the back of my neck as he continue to cry out.  
"I-I feel so alone, I-I don't know what to do!"  
His dry voice was barely audible, as it was low and soft, and nearly gone.  
I returned the embrace as I realized just how real it all was. His feelings, his mind, his soul, his problems...They were all just as real as mine. I shut my eyes tight as I held him close.  
"Kate...I-I...I just..."  
"Sh." I whispered, attempting to comfort him. "It's all okay, you don't have to feel alone."  
He pulled back, gazing into my eyes.  
His were as dark and dry as they were hurt and lost.  
"But I am Kate! I don't have anybody. No family, no mate, no brothers sisters, pups...I-I-..."  
I pulled him back I as I continued to comfort this poor wolf.  
"It's okay, you've still got me, I'll always be here for you. No matter what."  
He pulled back again, releasing me. He said nothing as he looked straight into my eyes.  
"Kate..." He sniffled. "I need to tell you something." He whispered.

Humphrey

"I need to tell you something." I whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes. I needed to tell her now, no matter what, I had to tell her. If I didn't do it now, I may never have another chance. I sighed, taking a deep breath as I attempted to regain my composure.  
"Kate, I need to tell you something, something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."  
She looked at me with great confusion.  
"W-what is it Humphrey?"  
I took another deep breath and forced the courage forward as I prepared myself.  
"KATE!" Called an outside voice, but I knew this voice. I knew this voice that had stopped me. That had interrupted me.  
"Kate!" It called again.  
Kate stepped out, searching for the wolf it belonged to, only to come back in with Lilly in tow.  
"Humphrey." She began. Her face looked pale and sad as she turned to me, as though she had seen a ghost. "S-something's come up and I have to go." She whispered, attempting to hide the pain, but I still saw it. "But I'll see you tomorrow...Promise." She whispered as she turned to leave.

Kate

I felt so bad for leaving Humphrey, but this was important, more so than my best friend, I had to leave immediately. I hurried, putting some speed into my walk.  
As I reached the bottom of the cliff, I heard a yelp and looked up. Something splashed through the waterfall, falling at an incredible speed. Before I could see what it was, it hit the ground with a sickening splat, landing only a few feet away.  
From where I stood, I saw only a gray and red blob, lying mushed up on the ground. I ran over to it, having been struck by curiosity and was immediately hit with despair and devastation.  
"H-Humphrey?" I whimpered, no longer holding the tears back.  
He did not move as he looked to me with his dry, icy blue eyes.  
"K-Kate..." He whispered with a raspy coarse voice that scared me soulless. "I...I..."  
His eyes fluttered, his jaw slacked and his body fell limp.  
I felt my heart explode as I gazed upon the lifeless shell.  
How had he fallen? Was it scuicide? Why would he kill himself? Once again, my mind was flooded with questions as my legs collapsed beneath me. "No...n-no."  
I fell to the ground beside him, sobbing openly as I pounded the ground in anger and despair. "Humphrey!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping he would somehow wake up, somehow get back up, dust himself off and be alright, but I knew better. No wolf alive could survive such a fall. I looked up, at his lifeless and colorless eyes and was hit with another surge of tears.  
I knew now, by this immense pain and despair, that I loved him.  
"Alright!" I shouted, thinking it would help bring him back, that by some miracle it would revive him. "I admit it! I love him! Please!" I screamed. "Please...Come back Humphrey."

The next morning

I lied in my den, crying heavily as I still could not believe that both Humphrey and my father had died in the same day. It was awful, so hurt as I lied there practically immobilized by the pain and sorrow. I kept my eyes held together tight as I continued weeping.  
"Wh-why?" I whispered to myself in between sobs. "Why did they have to go!?"  
I held my paws against my eyes, trying to dry away the tears as I drowned in the pain.  
"Is there nothing I could do to get them back?" I pleaded with the nothingness, hoping for some kind of response.  
It was at this moment that I felt a cool, unusual breeze push against me. I looked up, to the outside world as I curled up to keep warm.  
I finally stopped myself from crying and stood, deciding to go visit Humphrey's den. It wouldn't help me feel better, but it was better than just wasting away here. I forced myself upon my weary legs and started forward, staggering left and right drunkenly.  
My muscles felt like noodles, nearly collapsing and giving out as I put them to use. I drew closer and found a great variety of flowers surrounding the den. Roses, tulips, sunflowers, lillys and many other flowers. Blue orange yellow, purple, so many flowers strung about the grass. Each of them so beautiful and majestic.  
Had he planted these himself? Who had ever heard of a wolf gardening. I certainly never had. He was always an unusual wolf he was.  
I ventured further, entering the den.  
I had been expecting to see him, to receive a greeting and warm welcome, yet nothing. Aside from a pile of caribou bones with some meat still stuck to them, and a pile of sticks and leaves, the den was completely empty.  
I moved over to the middle, attracted to his scent which still lingered. I knelt down, over the source. This was the spot he slept in.  
I felt the tears returning as I looked around the den. It seemed so empty, so cold and alone without Humphrey. It just didn't feel right.  
I looked back down to cry. The wind blew into the den, shifting the leaves and sticks, moving them from their original spot, revealing something carved into the dirt floor.  
I stood up, stepping closer as to examine the carving.  
I held my muzzle as I was once again shocked.  
It was writing, by Humphrey. Some of it was old, but some was very recent as well.  
I read over it, searching it thoroughly.

It read:  
- Today, I turned seven months old and got the best gift ever! A friend.  
She is gold and pretty and nice.

- Today, I'm one and a half now, and as silly as it seems to keep writing these, I need to remember in case I forget, which I pray I do not. I talked to Kate again, and my affection for her is growing and we are now best friends, but I feel something new, something I've felt for while now, but I'm clueless as to what it is.

- I'm two now and I have discovered what this feeling is. It's love. I'm undeniably in love with her, and I feel the constant need to be with her. If only felt the same way about me. It only...

- things haven't been so great lately, mom and dad died. And though all my friends came to comfort me, Kate's presence was really the only one that managed to do the trick. I'm still in love with her, but I don't know what to do. If only she felt the same way, perhaps I could be a lot happier with my life.

Kate

I held my muzzle as the tears dripped of my face. Had he...always felt this way? If I had been honest with myself and him, could I have saved him?  
I tried to blink away the tears as I looked from the carving and to the outside world. Did he really...love me?  
If I had been honest and confessed, we could still be living happily. So why had I ignored my heart? This raised a new question, had he really killed himself? I needed to know, so I ran up to the last place I saw him, the ledge behind the waterfall.

When I got there, I began searching frantically finding nothing of significance to prove that it was not scuicide. I fell back on my haunches, beginning to cry once more.  
How was I suppose to know how he died.  
I looked up, beaten and bruised an prepared to give up, however, the speed at which I stood up and the slippery ground beneath my feet combined caught me off balance an I slipped, nearly falling off the edge.  
Fearing for my life, I caught the edge with my claws and tried to pull myself up, but it was no use. I was losing my grip, and there was no one around to help me.  
I closed my eyes and waited as I felt my grip gradually loosen. Was it going to end here? At least I would be able to see Humphrey soon. I had to accept my fate.  
However, I never felt myself fall, instead, I felt something grab my paw and pull me up.  
When I opened my eyes, I saw him standing there, a misty blue glow surrounding him.  
"Hi Kate..." He grinned.  
"H-Humphrey?" I felt myself tremble with both fear and confusion as I was not expecting to see him here.  
"But you're dead." I whimpered.  
He nodded slightly, showing some discomfort in that fact.  
"Yes, but I came back for you..."  
"W-why?"  
He simply pointed to the ground.  
"It was not scuicide, I slipped on my way down, in quite the way you did." He explained.  
I looked to the ground, having found some new comfort in this information.  
"And yes...I really do love you." He whispered.  
I recoiled a bit. He had written all about it, but hearing directly from him had a much greater impact.  
I smiled back, having fully realized what I needed to do.  
I returned the smile and replied with equal feeling and emotion.  
"I love you too."  
I then closed my eyes to blink away the tears. "Do you think we'll see each other again?" I asked.  
He smiled placed his intangible paw on mine.  
"One day, if you live a good life. One day, we will see each other again."  
I looked down, wiping the tears from my eyes, only too look back up and find him gone.  
"What a brilliant wolf." I thought to myself.


End file.
